


Just my type

by officialrefi



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialrefi/pseuds/officialrefi
Summary: Everyone has a type, right?





	Just my type

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and the first of many from me so read at your own risk

Passive and nonchalant was Sangwoo's type. 

those with that kind of personality would make him fall head over heels, much to his dismay. He gazed around the bar full of monsters and freaks as he sighed and drank his beer. Then he saw him across from the bar, making terrible puns and eating a hot dog.

Sans went to the bathroom, and Sangwoo followed suit since he needed to piss. He decided to use the urinal right next to the skeleton and pondered about why the fuck would a skeleton need to use a urinal anyway, they don't have dicks.

Then he saw it. As the skeleton took out a gigantic cyan dick from his shorts, the color in sangwoo's face vanished and a chill ran down his spine.

"Oh my god-" Sangwoo thought, "He's hung"

Sangwoo struggled to keep a straight face and fumbled while unzipping his pants, compared to the nonchalant skeletons unrealistically sized cock, his looked like a mike and ike. Sangwoo was in absolute shock. 

{Body text goes here}

 

“Your so……….” Sangwoo mustered out “apathetic and nonchalant, i just can’t get over you….”

“Ah, i see.” sans replied calmly

“Well? Is it a yes or no? Tell me man, fucking tell me please”

“.............”

Sangwoo felt flush with shock, what was he gonna say? What if he declines?

“Let’s…….go to your place since my brother is home” sans finally responded

Sangwoo was relieved. Overcome with joy, he pointed down to left of the street and grabbed the skeletons hand to drag him to his home.


End file.
